När kärlek bara smärtar
by RuterDam
Summary: Molly, Fred och James är hemma hos Fred, när de råkar ut för en liten olycka med tidvändare, och förflyttas tillbaka till Marodörernas tid på Hogwarts. Men vad händer när känslorna svallar? Hur kan man älska när man vet hur det kommer sluta? Molly/Sirius
1. Chapter 1  Ankomsten

Kapitel 1. Ankomsten.

Fred stönade otåligt och måttade en irriterad spark mot ett par duperingsdetonatorer som vågade sig ner från hyllorna inne på lagret. Hans äldre syster Roxanne gav honom en irriterad blick, men sa ingenting. Hon var väl medveten om anledningen till Freds otåliga och uttråkade humör. Det hade knappt gått två veckor av sommarlovet, och han hade knappt kunnat ha någon kontakt alls med sina vänner. Det berodde delvis på att han hade hjälpt till mer än vanligt i butiken, och delvis på att också hans vänner varit upptagna.

"Fred, Roxie?" Deras mamma Angelina kikade in genom dörren. Hon hade en trött rynka i pannan, och det mörka håret var uppsatt i en slarvig hästsvans. Hon var en större version av Roxanne, det sa alla, precis som Fred ansågs vara en kopia av deras pappa, George. "Jag måste åka nu, och vi har rekordmånga kunder i butiken. Ni kan väl hjälpa till?"

Hon väntade inte på svar, utan försvann iväg direkt. Vilket inte var så konstigt, egentligen. Angelina hade spelat för Holyhead Harpies i evigheter, och för cirka ett år sedan hade hon gått över till tränarkarriären. Nu hade hon erbjudits att träna landslaget, och var ofta mycket upptagen.

Samtidigt hade arbetarna i butiken, de båda kvinnor som brukade hjälpa till då barnen var på Hogwarts, fått semester. Och butiken blev bara mer och mer populär, vilket innebar mer och mer kunder. Roxanne höjde på ögonbrynen mot Fred, som ryckte på axlarna. Tillsammans gick de ut från lagret och in till själva butiken.

Den var överfull, precis som vanligt, och båda två kunde skymta bekanta ansikten i mängden. Fred vinkade mot Lorcan och Lysander Scamander, ett par tvillingar i hans årskurs, och de vinkade glatt tillbaka. Trots att de gick i Ravenclaw var dem relativt bra vänner med Fred, och hans egna kompisar också, naturligtvis. Men de hann inte stanna för att prata, eftersom George ropade till sig sina barn. Han log, men såg aningen stressad ut, vilket var mycket ovanligt för honom.

"Där är ni", sa han glatt. "Roxie, kan du hjälpa mig med disken? Jag tror att det behövs två där nu. Fred, du får assistera kunderna om de behöver hjälp. Du vet väl var det mesta finns?" Han log mot sin son, och Fred besvarade glatt leendet. Ända sedan han var liten hade han hittat lika bra som George i butiken, och mycket bättre än Roxanne och Angelina. Mycket, mycket bättre.

"Visst, pappa", svarade han glatt. "Har du hört något från Molly eller James, förresten?" George log. Fred hade ställt samma fråga minst tre gånger varje dag sedan sommarlovet började. Men den här gången kunde han ge sin son ett annat svar än han gjort alla de övriga dagarna.

"Ja, faktiskt." George skrattade till då Fred ivrigt och lystet såg upp på honom. "De kommer imorgon, båda två. Lucy och Audrey ska till Spanien ett par veckor, och Percy måste jobba, så Molly kommer bo hos oss en tid. Jag vet inte riktigt hur James har planerat att göra, men det får vi väl se."

Fred flinade brett och utförde en liten glädjedans på stället. Han hade saknat sina kusiner och bästa vänner något otroligt, mer än han egentligen ville erkänna för sig själv. Fred log fortfarande brett då han dansade iväg för att ta hand om kunderna. George sneglade på sin dotter, som log och himlade med ögonen. Fred hade alltid varit sådan. George vände åter blicken mot sin son, som rörde sig snabbt och smidigt genom folkmassan. Han påminde så mycket om sin döde farbror, och var gång George såg på honom fylldes han med något mer än kärlek och glädje. Saknad, ja, men inte sorg. Han visste att Fred, hans egen tvillingbror, inte skulle ha velat att han hade gett upp. Och det var därför han fortsatte med skämtbutiken. Han gav inte upp, och han visste att hans son inte heller skulle göra det.

Morgonen därpå vaknade Fred tidigt, och tillbringade sedan morgonen med att öppna butiken och sitt på disken, med benen dinglande i tomma luften. Han tänkte låta sina föräldrar sova ut den här morgonen, och han tänkte inte heller förstöra sin systers skönhetssömn. Han visste mycket väl att Roxanne förmodligen inte skulle bo kvar hemma så länge till.

Det var inte många ute i Diagongränden den morgonen, men det förvånade honom inte. Tidigt en måndagmorgon i början av sommarlovet var det väl inte så många ute och handlade. Högsäsongen för Diagongränden var under augusti, då alla Hogwartselever handlade sina saker inför skolåret. Det var också då högsäsongen för Weasleys Vassa Varor kom igång, och den perioden då Roxanne och Fred hade som minst ledigt.

Morgonen gick. Fred fortsatte dingla med benen, assistera ett par få kunder, och ha tråkigt. Precis som han gjort under de två veckor han varit hemma den här sommaren. Fred suckade tungt, men i samma ögonblick plingade det till då dörren öppnades. Fred såg upp, och ansiktet sprack upp i ett brett leende. Fyra personer kom in i butiken, och Fred kände igen dem allihop, mer än väl. Först kom en rödhårig man med hornbågade glasögon och ett strängt ansikte. Strax bakom honom kom en vacker, yngre kvinna med klarbruna ögon och långt, rött hår.

Och bakom dem, sida vid sida och med lika stora leenden som Freds, kom hans båda bästa vänner och kusiner. James, med sitt rödbruna, rufsiga hår och klara, ivriga bruna ögon. Bredvid honom gick Molly, kortare än James, med rött, långt hår och gråblå ögon, precis lika ivriga som James. Båda två jublade när de fick syn på Fred och rusade fram till honom. Fred flinade och besvarade deras kramar. Ett ögonblick senare verkade dem vara dubbelt så många där nere, eftersom Roxanne, George och Angelina kommit ner från deras lägenhet och in i butiken. Kvinnorna var påklädda, men George hade bara en scharlakansröd morgonrock över pyjamasen. Fred såg hur hans faster Ginny kämpade för att låta bli att skratta, och till och med Mollys pappa, den stränge Percy, log.

"Väckte vi dig, George?" frågade Ginny, och kunde nu inte längre hålla sig för skratt. George flinade han också och gav henne en snabb kram.

"Nej då", försäkrade han lögnaktigt. "Jag har varit vaken i evigheter."

Fred himlade med ögonen.

"Kom", sa han till sina vänner. "Vi går upp, så får dem prata ifred."

Molly och James nickade, och tillsammans gick dem ut genom lagret och vidare upp för trappan. Dörren till lägenheten var olåst, eftersom man bara kunde komma in genom butiken, och det oftast var någon däruppe då. Fred log och gick före in till sitt rum, där han slängde sig på sängen.

"Äntligen", suckade han belåtet. "Jag har haft urtråkigt i sommar!"

"Hur tror du att jag har haft det, då?" frågade Molly förnärmat. "Jag har varit tillsammans med pappa och Lucy i två hela veckor!" Dem skrattade, ett befriande skratt som talade om för dem hur mycket dem egentligen betydde för varandra.


	2. Chapter 2 Överraskningen och Tidvändaren

**Tack för era Reviews! Dem värmer verkligen. ^^**

Kapitel 2. Överraskningen och Tidvändaren

Dem närmaste dagarna var ren glädje för de tre vännerna. De trivdes i varandras sällskap, och i Diagongränden var det dessutom inte lätt att ha tråkigt. Fred, Molly och James tillbringade dagarna i skratt och glädje, antingen i butiken eller på andra ställen i Diagongränden. Ett par gånger smet dem också iväg till Svartvändargränden, vilket resulterade i utskällning från Angelina och likgiltighet, samt lätt road utskällning från George. Fred var dock van vid sina föräldrars reaktioner, och de andra två var inte heller helt ovana vid utskällningar.

Den femte dagen efter Mollys och James ankomst lyckades dem tre vännerna dock komma undan en utskällning efter ett kort besök i Svartvändargränden, tack vare George. De var på väg in i butiken, och diskuterade oförsiktigt nog sina upplevelser i "den förbjudna" gränden. De hade nämligen sett Adam Clarke och Timothy Zabini där, två av deras största fiender på Hogwarts.

"Men är det inte lite mystiskt?" frågade Molly ivrigt och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Jag menar, vad gör dem där två idioterna i Svartvändargränden?"

"Kom igen nu, Molly", svarade Fred avslappnat. "Jag skulle kunna tro dem där två om vad som helst. Har du inte hört historierna om Zabinis pappa?"

"Det är klart jag har." Molly lät otålig. "Men ändå…" Hon tystnade. Angelina stod framför dem och slog lätt med trollstaven mot låret. Killarna såg upp och stelnade till. Angelinas ansiktsuttryck var skarpt och ilsket, och de mörka, genomträngande ögonen flög bistert över dem.

"Hej, mamma", sa Fred med okynnig och lätt obesvärad röst. "Jag visste inte att du hade kommit hem." Angelina drog ett djupt, skälvande andetag och förberedde sig för utskällningen hon tänkte ge sin son och hans vänner, men avbröts av sin makes rop från disken.

"Angie! Kom hit och hjälp till, är du snäll, jag måste hämta ett par grejer på lagret." Angelina gav Fred en blick som tydligt förklarade att hon inte var färdig med dem, och försvann sedan iväg för att ta hand om kunderna. Fred flinade mot dem andra.

"Ja… Vi slapp i alla fall en utskällning."

"Tills vidare", flinade James tillbaka. "Men det kan väl knappast bli värre än i förrgår?"

"Det tror jag inte", skrattade Molly medan de gick genom butiken mot lagret och lägenheten. "Jag är mer orolig för pappas reaktion… Kommer ni ihåg det där illvrålet han skickade vårt femte år?"

Dem skrattade alla tre åt minnet. Dem hade fått tag i lösenordet till Slytherins uppehållsrum genom att tjuvlyssna på Mary Parkinson och Josephine Howell, och sedan hade de kastat in stinkbomber samt fyrverkeripjäser från Weasleys Vassa Varor i uppehållsrummet strax efter att middagen avslutades, då uppehållsrummet var som mest välfyllt med elever. Det hade fått hela Gryffindors elevhem att runga av skratt, men hade dock också orsakat poängavdrag, brev hem, straffkommendering samt, för Mollys del, ett illvrål.

När de tre vännerna väl kom in på lagret, fortfarande skrattande, kunde de se George komma emot dem. Han smålog, blinkade och sänkte sedan rösten till en låg viskning.

"Tro inte att Angie kommer ge upp. Hon lär ge er en ordentlig utskällning till middagen." Men han lät inte arg, snarare road, och gav Fred en blinkning då han gick förbi. Fred log oskyldigt mot honom, men James och Molly förstörde det hela genom att återigen brista ut i gapskratt. När George försvunnit kunde inte heller Fred hålla sig för skratt, och de skrattade fortfarande när de gick upp till lägenheten och in i vardagsrummet. En mjuk matta bredde ut sig över golvet, och vid fönstret stod två skinnfåtöljer och en skinnsoffa. Molly sjönk ner i en av fåtöljerna, fortfarande skrattande, medan killarna slängde sig på soffan. Efter hand tystnade de, och skrattet hade fått dem alla tre att känna sig matta, men på ett positivt sätt.

Dem kände varandra, hade alltid känt varandra, och dem hoppades att det skulle förbli så. Dem var trots allt kusiner, och dessutom bästa vänner. Ingen av dem visste särskilt mycket om det förflutna, det som hänt innan dem föddes, eftersom ingen av föräldrarna varit särskilt pigg på att diskutera det eller berätta det för barnen. Dem hade dock ofta hört professorerna Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid och McGonnagall klaga över att dem hade gått igenom allt för många bråkstakar. När dem en gång skickats upp till rektor McGonnagalls kontor hade ett porträtt på vägen förklarat att dem var det tredje gäng upprorsmakare som professorerna gått igenom, och att James farfar hade varit en del av det första gänget, och att Freds pappa och döda farbror varit det andra gänget. Och så var det dem, naturligtvis.

Utskällningen från Angelina kom snart nog den eftermiddagen, men meddelandet hon och George hade efteråt var vida bättre.

"Ungar", förkunnade George, vilket omedelbart fick dem tre ungdomarna att se upp från sina knallkort. "Vi tror att ni är tillräckligt gamla för att klara er själva i tre dagar här. Är ni det?" Han höjde ögonbrynen mot dem. Fred, Molly och James bara stirrade oförstående på honom, och han log, nickade sedan åt Angelina att fortsätta.

"Vi har tänkt stänga butiken ett par dagar, för att kunna fira vår bröllopsdag", sa hon nöjt. "Jag och George ska resa till Italien, och ni vet ju att Roxie ska med Gabriel till Irland." Dem nickade alla tre, men förstod fortfarande inte riktigt vart de vuxna ville komma. Skulle dem verkligen få ta hand om sig själva i tre dagar?

"Klarar ni av att vara ensamma här i tre dagar, utan att riva huset, tror ni?" George flinade mot dem, och Fred jublade inombords. Han visste att han var aningen oansvarig ibland, kanske resultatet av att vara naturlig upptågsmakare samt yngst i familjen, men det här visade ju att föräldrarna faktiskt litade på honom, åtminstone lite grann.

"Självklart, pappa", sa han glatt. "Tack!"

Det fick omedelbart ännu fler skratt att brista ut, men ingen av dem tre brydde sig. Dem skulle få vara ensamma i tre dagar, trots deras ringa sexton år, eller ja, femton för Mollys del. Hon fyllde inte sexton förrän sista juni, och det var knappt en vecka till dess. James hade blivit sexton i maj, och Fred i februari. Han var äldst av dem, med lite mer än ett halvår till sin myndighetsdag.

Roxanne reste senare samma dag, och föräldrarna gav sig av tidigt morgonen därpå. Fred stod i fönstret och såg dem låsa dörren till butiken för att sedan försvinna i folkvimlet i Diagongränden. Han vände sig leende till sina två vänner, som båda besvarade leendena med glada flin. Mollys hår var uppsatt i en fläta som hon lät hänga över ryggen, obesvärad av tyngden från den, och hennes gråblå ögon var nästan ivrigare än pojkarna. Molly var den smartare av dem, den som fick dem ur knipor, men det hindrade inte att hon förmodligen också var den påhittigaste och uppfinningsrikaste av dem när det gällde bus och upptåg. Hennes båda kusiner kände henne tillräckligt väl för att bli spända och nyfikna när dem såg den där blicken i hennes ögon.

"Några idéer, Molly?" log James förväntansfullt. Molly såg oskyldig ut.

"Fred, har din pappa nyckel till sitt arbetsrum?" Freds ansikte sprack upp i ett glatt, förstående grin när han skakade på huvudet. Dem såg på varandra. Chansen att George skulle bli arg var praktiskt taget minimal – deras farmor (eller i James fall mormor) hade berättat många historier om vad George och hans tvillingbror gjort under sin skoltid.

Snabbt rörde sig dem tre vännerna, eller dem tre musketörerna, som dem kallades i skolan, framåt längs lägenheten mot Georges arbetsrum i andra ändan, precis bredvid hans och Angelinas sovrum. Det var olåst, precis som Fred väntat sig. Han öppnade tyst dörren, och dem gick in. Fred såg sig om med uppspärrade ögon. Han hade aldrig varit härinne tidigare, eftersom fadern ansett det privat nog, och Fred alltid tyckt att butiken och Diagongränden var roligare än faderns arbetsrum. Han visade sig ha haft fel.

Det fanns en mängd olika skämtartiklar där, antingen färdiga eller gamla. En låda bredvid en byrå hade en lapp påklistrad med texten "Minnen" nerklottrad i Georges slarviga stil. Där i tycktes han ha sparat en hel del, bland annat allt skolkgodis, och dokumenterat deras första användning och när dem uppfanns.

"Fred… titta", viskade James, och Fred vände sig mot honom. Han stod vid skrivbordet, pekade på tre foton. Där fanns bara tre. Det första var ett av hela den förra generationen Weasley – Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron och Ginny. Det såg ut att vara taget strax innan eller strax efter att Ginny börjat Hogwarts, för hon såg definitivt ut att vara i den åldern. Fred och George, på varsin sida om henne, flinade exakt likadant och var kusligt lik den Fred som nu stod i rummet.

Dem andra fotona var lättare att förstå. Det ena var ett foto som var taget precis efter att Fred fått sitt Hogwartsbrev, där hela familjen var samlad. Det andra var ett foto av Fred Sr och George, båda två skrattande, kanske i sjuttonårsåldern. Fred suckade. Han hade aldrig trott att kontoret skulle vara så personligt. Han hade vetat att fadern alltid föredragit att hålla det privat, men det här… det hade han definitivt inte förväntat sig. Den George som var hans far var sällan känslosam.

"Fred, James, titta här!" Mollys röst lät upphetsad när hon lyfte upp ett halsband med ett sorts timglas hängande i halskedjan. Dem båda pojkarna såg förvirrat på det ett ögonblick, tills James insåg vad det var.

"Wow, en tidvändare! Släng hit den, Molly!" Han menade det inte bokstavligt, men Molly flinade och kastade den mjukt genom luften. James hade bra reflexer, han spelade trots allt sökare i laget, men timglaset var halt. Det gled ur hans hand, och utan att dem kunde hindra det föll det mot golvet och krossades. När sanden rann ut blev allt svart och dem kände det som om dem drogs bakåt, som av en flyttnyckel…


End file.
